Never Wake Up A Sleeping Vanitas
by unknownfanfictionwriterfromny
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Land of Departure and Ventus is going to learn the hard way that you should never wake up a sleeping Vanitas or you will definately, 150% regret it. AU post-KH3 with slight Van/Aqua. Van/Aqua will be touched upon in a later story.


Never Wake Up A Sleeping Vanitas, You're Gonna Regret It

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"No! Ventus, I know you want some, but you have to wait for them to be done first."

"Awwwwww..."

So you may be thinking, what's Ventus whining about now?

The Land of Departure was covered with snow and Christmas lights. Like, a fuck ton of Christmas lights. The Wayfinder Trio of Aqua, Ventus and Terra were busy setting up for the holidays. Terra was out cutting wood for the fire, Aqua was making a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies and Ventus was waiting ever so impatiently in the kitchen for the cookies to be done.

Oh, and Vanitas was sleeping on the couch. Did I mention that yet?

Yeah, so apparently Vanitas didn't die after they killed Xehanort and his 13 darknesses. He just randomly showed up in the middle of Twilight Town. Roxas and Xion immediately grabbed him and took him to Disney Castle for questioning. Vanitas had no idea why he was alive but he didn't want to be, that's for sure. They asked him why he was alive, what's the deal with the Unversed and other questions. But when Vanitas revealed he didn't care about Xehanort and had no plans to destroy the world anymore, they were all shocked. So, Master Yen Sid came up with the idea that Vanitas should stay with Aqua and her friends. They all voted on the idea and it was a landslide vote, 13 to 1.

Can you guess who was the opposing vote? Yep. It was Vanitas. He would love to be with anybody else, except for them. He loathed being near or even on the same world with them. The only thing he would do was train and sleep, with the occasional reading every now and then. He was allowed full access to the library, mostly because no one else used it.

Anyways, back to the story.

"Are they done yet, Aqua?" Ventus asked the blue-haired girl.

"Ventus, I know how much you love cookies, but I swear to god, if you ask me that question one more time, I'm going to shove this spoon right up your-" Aqua said, being cut off by the door being swung wide open.

And can you guess who opened the door? Yep. You're right again. It's Vanitas.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Vanitas said, in a grumpy tone.

"Oh come on, Vanitas! Cheer up! Have some fun! It's Christmas!" Ventus exclaimed cheerfully, smiling at the dark-haired boy.

Vanitas looked at Ventus with an unamused face and looked back at Aqua. He mouthed "kill me" to her and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Ventus, Vanitas is tired, leave him alone." Aqua said to Ventus.

"I will do no such thing! Vanitas is like my brother and I want my brother to be happy!" Ventus said happily.

"Please. Go away." Vanitas said, in a dead-panned voice.

Ventus held his arms wide open and walked towards Vanitas. Vanitas's eyes went wide as he knew what Ventus was going to do.

"I swear to god, if you hug me..." Vanitas growled.

"Ven, you should probaaaably leave Vanitas alone right now." Aqua said to Ventus, with worry in her voice.

"Nonsense my dear Aqua! I shall give my brother a hug in the spirit of Christmas!" Ventus said again, with even more happiness in his voice.

"How much Egg-Nog did you drink this morning?" Vanitas questioned the young blond haired boy.

Ventus moved ever so closer to Vanitas, his arms extremely close to Vanitas's body. He moved closer and closer and closer and closer until finally...

He hugged Vanitas.

That was the last thing he ever remembered. Do you want to know why?

Simple. Vanitas punched him in the face and knocked Ventus out.

"VANITAS!" Aqua yelled.

"What? You know I don't like being hugged or any other kind of physical emotion? Plus he was kind of asking for it and truth be told, he kinda deserved i-MMMPH!" Vanitas said, before being cut off by Aqua's lips.

Yep. Aqua kissed Vanitas on the lips. She continued to kiss Vanitas and Vanitas didn't mind. Hell, he actually enjoyed that, moreso than he did Christmas. The two young Keyblade wielders kissed for more than 5 minutes until all of a sudden.

DING!

The cookies were done.

Aqua pulled away from Vanitas and opened the oven door. She put on an oven mitten and carefully, but ever so slowly slid out the cookie tray from the oven and placed it on the counter of the kitchen.

"Want one?" Aqua said to Vanitas, holding a cookie in her hand.

Vanitas, who was still stunned from that kiss, snapped out of his love-like trance he was in, grabbed the cookie from Aqua and took a bite from it. He loved Aqua's cooking. That was the only upside from living here with them. That and the occasional flirting both him and Aqua take part it.

"Merry Christmas, Vanitas." Aqua said, smiling at Vanitas.

"Merry Christmas." Vanitas muttered back, walking back to the couch. Before he did however, he turned back around to face Aqua.

"Hey. Quick question." Vanitas asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Are we dating or are we not?"

(Thank you all soooo much for reading this one-shot of comedy and Christmas magic. I know it's March and I wrote this but cut me some slack, ok. In the next one, we will find out truly whether or not Vanitas and Aqua are dating. Until then, tune in next time to find out and remember...Cows are not people. They're aliens.)


End file.
